The present invention is directed generally to a process for detecting accidental contact with body fluids and more particularly to a process by which medical technicians and personnel may readily detemine whether their skin has accidentally contacted any potentially contaminated body fluids during the course of collecting and testing blood samples, performing surgry, dental hygiene, dentistry or the like.
Due to the increase concern for personal protection from contamination by potentially deadly medical samples such as hepatitis and AIDS, there is a need for a process which will afford a sense of security to individuals handling such samples by providing for the instantaneous detection of accidental contamination.
Nurses and lab technicians who collect and test blood samples do not ordinarily contact the blood, but rather only the collection apparatus, test tubes or other blood containing receptacles. Spills, accidental punctures and aeration from a centrifuge, for example, can however result in contact of the medical personnel's skin surface with the particular body fluids being handled. Whereas surgeons, dentists, and dental hygienists generally wear protective gloves, tiny pin holes or other tears in the gloves can result in exposure of the covered skin surface to the blood, saliva or other body fluids of a patient. A process for readily verifying that these personnel have not had direct skin contact with the body fluid which they handle will reduce any stress and anxiety caused by their work environment.
Fluorescent chemicals have been used for medical purposes such as in ophthalmology for detecting corneal scratches. In a non-analogous field, large water systems have been tested for leaks by placement of fluorescent chemicals into the water, which chemicals are detectable in amounts a little as two per parts per million. Such chemicals have also been used for tracing the flow of waste water.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an improved process for detecting accidental contact with body fluids.
Another object is to provide a process for treating body fluid samples which will enable detection of the body fluid samples after testing yet not have any significant effect on test results.
Another object is to provide a process for detecting any spills of body fluid samples.
Another object is to provide a process for verifying the cleansing of surfaces which have been contacted by treated body fluid samples.
Another object is to provide a process for readily assuring the wearer of protective gloves and the like that no accidental contamination has occurred through holes in the protective covering.
Another object is to provide such a process which is simple and inexpensive to perform and efficient in operation.